


Truth Or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: iCarly
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, First Kiss, French Kissing, Oral Sex, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The show iCarly has only 20 viewer’s tops. Drastic measures are needed to get more viewers. It’s Freddy who has the solution now it’s up to Sam and Carly to make it a success.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story where two early teenage girls have sex with each other. if this isn't your cup of the please search for another story on this wonderful site.

"Shit Carly, I got to be honest we only have about 20 people watching the show... And I'm one of them!" Freddie said to his best friend Carly of her hit internet show, iCarly.

 

"I know Freddie!" Carly said in an obvious upset voice. "Ever since Neville started his site we've been losing viewers by the second!" She continued as she looked over at her geeky friend.

 

"We have to get some band, or some big name or something!" Their blonde friend, Sam, bolted out.

 

"Right... Like who's going to want to come on a teenage internet webcast that has 20 viewers?" Carly said.

 

As the two threw ideas back and forth at each other, Freddie was busy searching for a solution on the internet.

 

"Freddy?!" Carly said sternly.

 

"Yeah?" He said looking up from his laptop.

 

"Got any ideas?" She continued.

 

"Actually, I just came across this site and it looks interesting." He said.

 

"Are you looking at your porn sites again?" Sam said sarcastically.

 

"No! It's like truth or dare only the viewers ask you guys the questions and the dares and you would do them on the webcast. The girls looked at each other perplexed.

 

"That might actually be fun!" Sam said as she gazed back over at Freddie.

 

"Yeah, Carly, what do you think?" He asked the young brunette.

 

"I don't know guys; there are a lot of perverts on the internet... What if it gets too wild?" She asked unsurely.

 

"Well let me just say this... This site out of New York is doing it, granted they are a lot older then you guys, they have, right now, like 27,000 people watching." Freddie said.

 

"And if we got that many then we would definitely be able to get some huge band to come on and perform!" Sam said, "Come on Carly... Let's do it!" She continued eagerly awaiting Carly's decision.

 

"Alright..." Carly agreed, "We can do it!" She continued.

 

"Awesome!" Sam said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

 

"Now remember our viewers will be expecting you guys to answer honestly, and also, they will expect you to do whatever the dare is no matter how crazy or whacked out it will be." Freddie stated.

 

"I know, but really, how many viewers are we actually going to increase too?" Carly asked rhetorically.

 

"Well I'm going to advertise the shit out of this and hopefully we can boost the viewers up to at least 100." Freddie said.

 

"You guys want to do it tomorrow?" He said.

 

They both looked at each other and simultaneously agreed.

 

"Alright then... I'm going to run home and get started promoting it. You guys just show up tomorrow ready to be submissive to your new audience!" Freddie said as he packed up his laptop and left.

 

"You don't think we'll have to do anything too bad do you?" Carly asked in a worried voice.

 

"I don't think it'll be that bad." Sam said, "I mean we might have to flash our boobs or something, but I don't think they'll take it that far." She continued.

 

Carly just sat there thinking about her decision.

 

The next day came quickly for the young trio and they met up at Carly's house ready to start the show. "How did the advertising go Freddie?" Carly asked in an eager voice.

 

"Really well I think I posted on a bunch of forums, and chat rooms and stuff... I think it's going to pay off!" He said as he finished setting up his computer. Freddie was enthusiastically looking forward to this show and was very surprised that the girls went through with it. He had always had a huge crush on Carly, and had, for a while now, started to crush on Sam as well. He glared up from his computer and began to check out Carly as she sat beside Sam on the large leather couch. He started at her long milky white legs leading his eyes up her long body until he reached her white fluffy skirt that began just about her mid-thigh. He continued up peeking in the slight hint of her tight belly that was exposed from her tight pink spaghetti strap shirt had risen up just a bit. Her small developing breasts appeared to be two shapely round oranges stuffed underneath her tight low-cut shirt that exposed just a bit of cleavage from her two round mounds. She was a beautiful sight to behold.

 

"Holy shit guys!" Freddie said as he caught himself drifting away from the task at hand. "We are ALREADY up to 338 viewers!" Freddie said excitedly.

 

"Oh My God!" Carly said smiling from ear to ear.

 

"360!" Freddie butted in. "We got to get started!" He said as he set the camera up and finished getting everything ready.

 

"Alright Carly... Are you ready for this?" Sam said excitedly.

 

"As ready as I can be!" Carly replied as she brushed her skirt down to her side and pulled her tight shirt down.

 

"We're on in 3... 2..." He said before pointing to the two young girls indicating they are online.

 

"Welcome everyone to a Truth or Dare edition of iCarly!" Carly said nervously. "We are pleased to announce that we have 400 unique visitors to our site right now!" Sam continued as the sound of applause poured through the room. "As you all know Sam and I have agreed to play truth or dare with you," She began.

 

"Our faithful viewers!" Sam completed.

 

"We will answer every question you send in with complete honesty," Carly began again.

 

"...and we will do WHATEVER you ask!" Sam completed once again. "So Freddie, what's first on the agenda."

 

"Alright, the first one is a truth and it's to... Sam..." Freddie said before reading the question. "Sam, 'poorguy123' wants to know if you are a virgin." Freddie asked modestly.

 

Sam was shocked at by the question, but thought to herself that it could be worse. "Well 'poorguy123' of course I am, remember fella's we're only 13!" Sam stated in between her laughter.

 

"Alright, moving on..." Carly said.

 

"Okay Carly, this one is for you and it's a dare. This person dares you to do 10 jumping jacks in 15 seconds!" Freddie said, "Oh and if you can't do it in 15 seconds he wants you to do 100!" Freddie said laughing.

 

"10 Jumping jacks, that's nothing!!!" Carly said as she gave herself some room and got ready to begin. "Okay Sam... Start counting!" She said as she started jumping.

 

As soon as she jumped the first time her short skirt flew up exposing to everyone her bright pink panties. Carly didn't even notice and finished her jumping jacks. "11 seconds! Take that!" Carly said as she looked over a at Freddie who was in a daze at what he had just seen.

 

"Alright then... What's next Fred-O?" Sam asked trying to move on from what had just happened.

 

"Oh umm... let's see!" He said gazing back down at his computer. "We are up to 1271 viewers by the way!"

 

The two girls cheered and thanked the audience for continuing to watch.

 

"Alright Carly, this is another dare for you..." He said timidly. "T33nw4tch3r dares you to take off your shirt, and to leave it off for the rest of the show." He said looking up to see if she would really do it.

 

"Umm sorry teenwatcher, but I can't do that!" Carly said.

 

"Carly," Freddie said, "We just lost 400 viewers!" He said trying to convince her to do it.

 

Carly let out a huff and pulled her tight pink shirt up and over her head before throwing it on the ground. She exposed her two small, but developing, round bra covered breasts. Freddie was shocked. He could not believe that she actually went through with it. "There teenwatcher! Are you happy?" Carly said angrily.

 

"Moving on..." Sam said once again.

 

"Alright Sam... This one is for you." Freddie said. "You've been dared to get a bottle and spin it and French kiss whoever it lands on!" Freddie said, "Wow... didn't know I could be a part of this!" Freddie said smiling, "Oh and we're back up to over 3000 viewers!" He continued.

 

Sam without even hesitating grabbed a bottle off the table and swiftly spun it on the floor. The two girls watched anxiously as it began to slow down and then it stopped. It was pointed directly on her best friend Carly. "Well looks like it's you!" Sam said looking up timidly at her best friend.

 

"I don't know about this Sam, it's taking it a bit too far." Carly said.

 

Sam hesitated for a second, but then decided to act. She grabbed the back of Carly's head and brought her to her and within an instant their two lips were connected. Carly's eyes shot open as wide as golf balls. Sam allowed her tongue to roam around on her best friends lips before Carly instinctively opened her mouth allowing Sam's tongue to intrude. The two shared the erotic kiss for a few minutes later until finally breaking.

 

"Sam what the hell!" Carly bolted out.

 

"Sorry Carly, but we agreed to give the viewers whatever they wanted!" Sam replied as she wiped the saliva from her lips.

 

"Yeah but..." Carly began as Freddie spoke up.

 

"Ladies, that little display put us over 10,000 viewers!" Freddie said excitedly.

 

"Oh wow! Really?" Carly asked in disbelief.

 

"Alright Freddie, what's next" Sam asked.

 

"It's a truth for Carly. Have you ever watched a porno, and if so, did you masturbate?" Freddie said again intrigued.

 

"Wow, these aren't grade schoolers watching tonight's show are they." Carly said a little taken back from the question. "To answer the question yes I've watched a porno, and yes I did a little masturbation... I mean, I didn't have a dildo or anything but I did finger myself." Carly continued.

 

This revelation shocked both Sam and Freddie.

 

"Well that's quite the insight there Carly." Sam stated.

 

"Well I just figure you're right. We need to give our viewers what they want... What's next Freddie?" Carly said in a firm voice.

 

"Well let's see..." Freddie said strumming through thousands of dares. "Ahh here, umm I'm not sure you guys will go through with this one, but Abel dares you to strip Sam down completely naked." Freddie said looking up timidly.

 

"Well if that's what our viewers want to see... Then they got it!" Carly said as she placed her arms on the shoulders of her best friend and slowly slid her hands down her arms stopping once she reached the bottom of her shirt. She began pulling the tight grey t-shirt up Sam's petite body until she got it up and over her head. Sam immediately covered her exposed chest, "Uh Uh Sam... Gotta give em what they want!" Carly said as she pulled Sam's arms apart exposing Sam's white lace bra.

 

Carly quickly reached around Sam's tender goose bump covered chest and gripped the clasp of her bra. With a slight tug she had unclasped the bra and swiftly pulled it off. Once again Sam quickly covered herself. Carly just smiled as she leaned down and began unbuttoning her jeans. She unzipped them and slowly slid them down Sam's short athletic legs.

 

Freddie was in a state of shock. He could not believe what his two best friends were doing for the sake of the show. "Ummm... Guys we're over 100,000 viewers now!" He said trying to remain professional.

 

Carly wrapped her hand around Sam's tiny ankles and assisted each of her feet out of her pants. Without standing, Carly led her hands up Sam's nervous body and gripped the straps of her small white lace panties. She slowly began to take her panties down when Sam stopped her.

 

Carly looked up at Sam from a knelt position and smiled. "I think they've seen enough..." She said as she stood back up. "But I think they still need to see these beauties!" Carly said as she wrestled Sam's arms apart exposing her two small budding breasts. Her nipples were small and puffy and fully erect.

 

"Can I get dressed again?" Sam pleaded.

 

"Well can she?" Carly looked in the camera and asked.

 

"Overwhelmingly... No... Sorry Sam" Freddie said without taking his eyes off the video on his monitor. His cock was rock hard inside his pants and he was doing everything in his power to conceal it. "But it does seem that Carly will be joining you as they want you to strip her down as well." Freddie continued as he adjusted his rock hard cock inside his jeans.

 

Sam flashed Carly an evil smile as she reached around and quickly unclasped Carly's bra quickly bringing it to the front and dropping it on the ground. She unclasped the hook to Carly's short skirt and allowed it to fall to the ground. Carly stood arms crossed in front of Sam wearing only her bright pink thong panties.

 

"Sorry Carly, but they said naked!" Sam said with evil intent as she grabbed the seam of Carly's panties and swiftly pulled them down exposing to the world Carly's small teenage cunt. Carly was shocked and immediately covered herself. "What was it you said?" Sam asked rhetorically. "Oh yeah, they want to see these beauties!" She continued as she grabbed Carly's wrists and pulled her arms apart exposing Carly's youthful nude body.

 

Carly's breasts were obviously smaller than Sam's but Carly's were rounder and perkier than Sam's. Carly's nipples were small dime shaped and were perfectly centered in the middle of Carly's breasts. Her pussy was a tiny pink slit that was surrounded her puffy labia.

 

"Wow Carly, I'm impressed!" Sam said laughing as she checked out her best friend for the first time fully nude. "But let's give the viewers more of what they want and show them your tight ass!" She said as she placed her hands on Carly's shoulders forcing her back to the camera. Her tight heart shaped ass was one of her best features on her entire body. "Come on now... Flaunt it if you got it!" Sam said as she forced Carly to bend over forcing her ass up right into the camera.

 

Freddie took this opportunity to zoom in on the unsuspecting girl's tight pink clit.

 

Carly stood back up, "Can we get on with this we only have time for a few more dares." She said in a defeated voice.

 

"Alright, well here's one..." Freddy said, "Sam, he wants you to lay Carly down on the couch and then lie on top of her and simulate a porno." Fred said smiling from ear to ear.

 

"Simulate a porno?" Sam said, "What the hell does that mean?" She continued.

 

"He wants you to pretend to be fucking her!" Freddy replied.

 

"I'll do what I can." Sam said as she gripped Carly's hands.

 

"Wait." Carly said. "If we're going to pretend to fuck then you have to be naked too!" Carly said as she gripped Sam's panties in her fingers and slid them down Sam's tiny athletic legs. "And before we can fuck I got to show you off as well!" Carly said as she slowly spun the young girl around so that she was facing the camera. "Look at her gorgeous twat!" Carly said pointing to Sam's tiny pink clit. Sam tried to cover up, but Carly still had a hold of her hands. "And let's not forget about her scrumptious ass!" Carly said as she turned Sam around forcing her to bend down protruding her ass high in the air in the direction of the camera.

 

Freddie once again took the opportunity to zoom in and snap a few screen caps for his own personal collection.

 

"Now I'm ready for my fucking!" Carly said as she allowed Sam to slowly lead her naked body to the couch. She laid her down on the long leather couch and gently wiped Carly's long brown hair out of her face.

 

"Guys we are closing in on 700,000 viewers!" Freddie said as he anxiously waited what was about to take place.

 

Sam leaned down and was just inches away from Carly's face, "Let's get a million!" she said as she placed her full luscious lips on top of Carly's.

 

Carly's eyes rolled back in her head as the feeling of Sam's nude body lying on top of hers was an incredible feeling. Sam's hands roamed over Carly's small chest gently squeezing her undersized breasts. As they continued to kiss allowing each of their tongues to roam around the others, Carly led her hands down Sam's petite body gripping her plump ass. Sam let out a slight moan as Carly continued to massage her curvy bottom.

 

Finally, the two released their kiss and Sam began to kiss her way down Carly's young teenage body making sure to pay extra close attention to her breasts. She sucked on each of Carly's fully erect nipples gently biting on the two dark brown circles. She continued sliding down Carly's smooth body leaving a trail of saliva down her chest. Sam finally arrived at her destination and that was Carly's sweet pussy. She began kissing around the tiny slit softly teasing her two puffy lips with her fingers. As she continued to kiss around her pussy she would softly lick across the two lips sending Carly into a state of ecstasy.

 

"900,000 plus!" Freddie said, "Keep it up!" He continued.

 

Sam had no intention of stopping once she stuck her tongue out and licked it up Carly's cunt. Carly let out a soft moan of pleasure. Sam continued to swiftly lick up and down across her puffy clit as she looked up with her big brown eyes at the fully aroused face of Carly. She led her hands up and met Carly's that were softly tugging on her own breasts. Sam assisted and began gently pinching her two erect nipples. Sam continued to frantically lick across her best friend's clit while occasionally probing her tongue inside her pussy. The taste of Carly's pussy was amazing.

 

"They want to see Carly eat you out!" Freddy yelled out, "and we're nearing in on a million viewers!!" He continued.

 

Sam smiled and began to lick her way back up Carly's milky white skin. She once again left a trail of saliva as if a snail was crawling up Carly's tiny body. She once again kissed her two tiny breasts before placing another passionate kiss on her lips. They shared the kiss for a few minutes before Sam slid off Carly.

 

Carly slowly sat up still massaging her small breasts. Sam lay down on the as Carly crawled on top of her. Carly looked down at her best friend and smiled as she led her lips down on top of Sam's. Once again their tongues were entwined. They continued to kiss as Carly led her hands down Sam's petite body until she found her pubic area. She teased Sam's tender pussy a bit guiding her fingers across her sensitive spot. Sam couldn't take it she pulled away from the kiss and let out a loud moan. Carly just smiled as she slid herself down Sam's body. She kissed every inch of Sam's budding breasts stopping to suck on her puffy nipples.

 

By the time she made her way down Sam's body she had inserted her finger into her cunt. She began to probe her finger deeper inside Sam's pussy as she leaned down and began to kiss her pink slit. With her free hand she was gently massaging the top of her pussy while she increased the pace of her probing. She then began lashing back and forth and up and down swiftly with her tongue across Sam's already tender pussy. Sam was moaning loudly as she had already climaxed.

 

After a few minutes of Carly eating her best friend's cunt and tasting all the delicious juices that flowed from her she slowly began to retreat. She pulled her fingers from Sam's cunt and slid back up putting her fingers in Sam's mouth allowing her to taste of her own juice. Finally, she leaned up and was accompanied by Sam.

 

"How many viewers Freddie?" Carly asked.

 

"You're going to be shocked, but we have 1, 346,799 and it's going up about 1000 a second!" Freddie said. "You up for some more dares?" He continued.

 

"Maybe next time!" Carly said as she looked over at her naked friend. "But that's all the time we have for today..." She began as she stood back up.

 

"And we really hope you enjoyed the first Truth or Dare edition of iCarly!" Sam said as she approached Carly from behind cupping her two small breasts in her hands.

 

"So if you're lucky and you keep coming back you never know what we'll do next!" Carly said as she looked over at Sam smiling. Sam just gazed over at Carly before placing another passionate kiss on her as they went offline.

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> The intention of these stories is to give people an outlet for thoughts that should never go beyond the written word. If you see them as some sort of encouragement to go out and rape kids, or look at kiddy porn, then you should seek help. Control your urges, but feel free to let your mind wander! (This is actually I am sincere about. Believe me I struggled a lot with my urges)


End file.
